¿Lo recuerdas?
by Tohara
Summary: ¿Fiesta de graduación? Pensar que hace unos días estabamos en el instituto siendo nosotros, con todos nuestros problemas, y momentos felices, etc. ¿Lo recuerdas?


**_Esto es un one-shot uvu solo porque quiero escribir un poco más y además tengo mucha emoción por el capítulo 28 de corazón de melón y… y debo escribir algo que tenga que ver con mi Nath ;;_**

 ** _Espero que les guste ^^_**

Hoy es la fiesta de disfraces, mi disfraz está listo, la máscara es elegante. Me siento feliz con como me veo.

Avisé a mis padres que ya estaba lista para que me fueran a dejar a la casa de playa donde sería nuestra fiesta de graduación… A veces me hace tan feliz vivir cerca de una playa tan hermosa que ahora guardaría uno de los recuerdos más hermosos.

Subí al auto y mi padre comenzó a avanzar. Pasamos por la ruta en la cual vería mi instituto, y cuando lo vi, recordé que ese lugar guarda mis recuerdos más felices, como cuando conocí a mis actuales mejores amigos, el primer lugar en donde podía hablar con casi todos sin problemas… Y donde conocí a mi novio, donde le di mi primer beso… Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que me costó poder siquiera demostrar mis sentimientos.

Luego de recordar muchas cosas sucedidas, llegamos al lugar, exactamente a las 23:30 hrs, creo que tengo muchas ganas de llorar, pero no es el momento… Mis padres me sacaron una foto y luego me dejaron ir. Tenía que encontrar a mi novio, quería estar lo que más pudiera con él. En mi búsqueda me encontré con Alexy… Primera y última vez que lo veo con traje, y eso se que se ve muy bien, él me dijo lo mismo y me mencionó que Nathaniel me estaba buscando, lo que me dio más razones para continuar con mi búsqueda.

El encuentro con Alexy me hizo recordar muchos momentos que tuvimos juntos, como nuestra primera salida al centro comercial juntos, fue casi el mismo día en el que llegó, y compró uno de mis atuendos favoritos solo porque le agradé. Siempre tan lindo conmigo… Espero que pronto encuentre a su hombre ideal.

Luego de otra larga caminata, vi a Rosalya junto a Leigh, los cuales me abrazaron a penas me vieron. Más recuerdos, como cuando Rosa me pidió ayuda con Leigh… O como cuando me ayudó con lo de Debrah… Ugh, uno de los peores capítulos de mi vida, y todo por ese idiota de Castiel. Rosalya casi se hecha a llorar a mi lado, se notaba que no era la única que estaba en esas condiciones. Leigh la abrazó y me dijo que Nathaniel debía estar esperándome cerca de la orilla del mar, por lo que corrí al lugar, pero antes me toqué con la chica de la cual había desconfiado tanto… Priya… Pero actualmente somos muy buenas amigas, y la aprecio mucho, pues gracias a ella pude dar el primer paso con Nathaniel. Bueno, Priya se acercó a mi y me dijo que estaba muy feliz de haber podido llegar a ser mi amiga, lo cual me hizo sentir muy avergonzada sobre mis primeros pensamientos sobre ella… Priya también me ha ayudado mucho. Luego de recordar rápidamente unas cosas, me dijo que Nathaniel estaba desesperado por verme antes de las 00:00 hrs. 23:55. Tenía que correr si quería estar un poco más de tiempo con él. Luego de buscar en la orilla del mar, lo encontré. Era definitivamente el chico más hermoso del lugar. Corrí hacía él y me tiré arriba de él, quien ya había notado mi presencia, pues de la nada se dio vuelta y me abrazó en el aire, diciéndome que estaba feliz de verme, y luego me dio unos besos.

Nathaniel se sentó en la orilla, y me dijo que esperara a las 00:00 hrs sentada con él, por lo que me senté. 23:59. Cuando llegaron las 00:00, unos fuegos artificiales empezaron a iluminar el cielo, él me dijo que como era el delegado sabía que esto iba a pasar y quería verlos conmigo. A pesar de nuestras máscaras, supe que estaba llorando, por lo que le di un abrazo, él correspondió y estuvimos así hasta el fin de los fuegos artificiales, y cuando terminaron, me hizo pararme y me llevó tomada de la mano a las cercanías de la casa de playa donde celebraríamos. Recuerdo la primera vez que nos tomamos la mano, cuando creí que había un fantasma en el instituto. Vaya que era tonta, esos son recuerdos que me avergüenzan, pero me gustan recordar.

Al llegar, estaban ya todos bailando. Hace mucho tiempo que habíamos y ya había más tolerancia entre todos, hasta Amber podía compartir con la mayoría sin problemas. Amber se había estado comportando muy bien conmigo pues era novia de su hermano, hasta se puede decir que se disculpó, pero no de manera directa, ella jamás dejaría su orgullo.

Nathaniel de manera extremadamente rara me invitó a bailar, pues a él jamás le gustó mucho la idea de bailar, pero bueno, hoy dio literalmente los primeros pasos. Bailamos un rato hasta que me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó, besándome otra vez.

El resto de la fiesta siguió de manera muy animada, todos nos estábamos divirtiendo mucho. Esto me sigue trayendo muchos recuerdos, con todos ellos había pasado momentos muy hermosos, quizás unas ex brujas me hicieron pasar malos momentos, pero ahora no, todo era distinto.

Estábamos con Nathaniel aún en la pista, pero no exactamente bailando, y luego llegó el idiota de Castiel y hizo su comentario típico sobre lo plana que soy… Eso jamás cambiará. Nath simplemente rió, ya se había acostumbrado a que Castiel me llamara "Tabla de planchar" y eso que antiguamente solían tener peleas muy fuertes por esto. Nos quedamos un rato a hablando y después se nos unió Kentin, el cual venía escapando de los gemelos, aunque todos sabemos que ellos siempre lo encuentran. Kentin… recuerdo cuando simplemente era Ken… El chico que siempre ha estado conmigo, en verdad es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Al rato llegaron los gemelos, y agarraron a Kentin, era obvio que iba a pasar, Kentin clamaba por ayuda, Castiel se reía de él, los gemelos seguían molestando y con Nathaniel nos quedamos de espectadores.

A lo lejos pude ver a Violeta, Kim, Melody, Iris, Priya, Peggy, Amber, Karla, Li y Charlotte bailado de manera muy alocada… Faltaba Rosalya y Leigh.

A los minutos aparecieron sonriendo. En ese momento me di cuenta de que algo pasaba… La sonrisa de Rosalya me lo decía, y bueno, además de que el grupo con el que me encontraba se puso alrededor de Nathaniel y yo, y mi novio se paró, tomándome la mano. En eso Rosalya y Leigh sacaron unas rosas que traían escondidas en la espalda… ¡El aniversario de 2 años! ¡Era ese día! Nathaniel siempre ha sido muy detallista con esas cosas y que ahora todo mi grupo de mejores amigos estuviera felicitándonos me hizo, finalmente, estallar en lágrimas. Y así, después de mucho llanto por los del grupo, especialmente por Nath y yo, nos levantamos y nos unimos al baile de las otras chicas.

Después de un rato, me acordé, de esa cita de parejas que tuvimos con Rosalya y Leigh, pues después de esa, los 4 nos juntamos mucho, era divertido y además había mucha afinidad entre nosotros.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente nos tocaba ir a nuestras habitaciones en aquella casa tan gigantesca que Nathaniel y Amber tenían en la playa. Nathaniel y yo decidimos que dormiríamos juntos, lo cual no era nada nuevo, pues cuando el iba a mi casa, o yo a la de él, siempre dormíamos juntos… Si, mi padre finalmente había tomado confianza con Nath.

Luego de ordenar las cosas afuera y despedirnos, mi querido delegado me llevó a la gigantesca habitación que le pertenecía a él. Salí a la hermosa terraza con vista al mar que había en su cuarto, con luna llena definitivamente se veía aún más hermosa la vista. Nath salió también y me abrazó por la espalda.

-Te amo demasiado

-Yo igual a ti Nathaniel

Luego de quedarnos mirando la vista por un rato, procedimos a acostarnos. Creo que este definitivamente será el mejor recuerdo que tendré en toda mi vida.

 ** _Si, muy meloso, lo sé XD todo esto gracias al último capítulo de Cdm, ahora si que si me tendré que desaparecer por las pruebas… Espero poder subir algo que sea uvu Bye_**


End file.
